In the field of the realization of cutting tools the recourse to telescopic systems is well known, particularly with extendible pole provided with a shear at the end and with a traction system at the handle side, generally with cord or other remote driving mechanism that shuts the blade on the corresponding counter-blade to allow the cutting operation on pieces placed at a distance not easily accessible by the operator, for example as in case of the pruning of branches not easily accessible because of the their height from the ground.
The operator acts on the remote operating handle which mechanically controls a transmission system which by means of a chain acts on the blade recalling it towards the counter-blade in order perform the cut.
It is also known the realization of the function of force multiplication applied by means of:
side extension of the blade orthogonally in respect to the cutting surface: said extension constitutes a lever arm intended to multiply in the cutting point the returning action force applied by the operator;
recourse to a couple of eccentric wheels: the operating handle is tangentially connected to one of the two wheels making it to turn around its own centre. Said wheel on its part pulls in rotation the second wheel, eccentric in respect to the first one. Said second wheel pulls the driving chain that, acting on the side extension of the blade, recalls it towards the counter-blade.
Mechanisms of this type are known from EP0895712.